


Appreciation All Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini (A Stranger Only For a Day), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi no la o ka malihini (A stranger only for a day), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary decides to say something to her ohana, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Appreciation All Around:

*Summary: Mary decides to say something to her ohana, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“Guys, I just want to say something”, Mary-Ann McGarrett said, as the others were giving her their full attention. The Redhead smiled, & said this further, as she looked at them. “I want to thank you for being there for me, my daughter, & my brother”. The Five-O Ohana Members said this to her.

 

“You guys make it easy”, Captain Lou Grover said with a smile, He was grateful that this ohana is extended, He was also grateful for Commander Steve McGarrett to include him in their group, that is making a difference every day.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, “I think we were all in the right place, & at the right time, Just so you know, Any guy mistreats you....” He indicated to Lou, Adam, & Steve, as he continued on saying, “We will be kicking the shit out of him”, He got approval from the three men.

 

“You got that right”, Lou said, as he took a sip of his beer, “Most Definitely”, Adam agreed without hesitation. “No one would ever find the body”, Steve said simply, & Mary just chuckled in response to it. She said this to them, as she smiled once again.

 

“I appreciate it, I am glad that there is appreciation all around, I am glad to have you as my brothers, I love you guys”, “To Ohana”, She said, as she made her toast, & raised her beer bottle. “To Ohana !”, The Three Men exclaimed in unison, as they mirrored Mary’s gesture, & they went on with their night of fun.

 

The End.


End file.
